Apoyo
by eclipse total
Summary: [Shonen-ai] "Ese es el momento en que se deja caer de rodillas, para después abrazarse a sí mismo. Aun si piensa que puede ser fuerte por el recuerdo de Nezumi, todos tenían un límite y Sion comenzó a sentir el suyo. ― Nezumi, ¿Es que no dijiste que cuando uno estaba en problemas el otro siempre estaba ahí? ―." [Sion!centric] [NezuShi]


**Disclaimer:** No.6 no es de mi propiedad, solo uso su mundo para escribir historias de fans para fans y sin ánimos lucrativos.

 **Palabras:** 1351

 **Advertencia:** Está basado en la novela (Que como saben tiene un final un tanto diferente), y contiene **spoilers** de **No.6 beyond** (El tomo extra de cuatro capítulos).

Está situado después de este último tomo y es dedicado a los que, como yo, aún esperan una continuación (Se dice que la esperanza es lo último que se pierde) sobre el asunto del último capitulo y, por supuesto, el reencuentro entre Sion y Nezumi *Inserten tres hileras de corazones aquí*. Disculpen no haber puesto un mejor titulo.

* * *

 **\- Apoyo -**

* * *

Su vida había dado un cambio totalmente caótico. A diferencia del cambio que vivió cuando Nezumi llegó a ella, podía decir que el cambio de ese momento era uno indeseado, no le gustaba, y le costaba soportarlo. Era difícil, pero se había prometido dejar de ser ese niño mimado que no lucha por sí mismo, aunque el camino astillara y el aire le asfixiara, llegara al final del camino solo para poder ver el hermoso color del que se enamoró, una vez más.

Sus pasos son pesados, nunca pensó que una visita a su madre lo dejaría en tal estado de cansancio emocional. Era fuerte, tal cual era Karan, pero entre los dos podían saber cuando uno estaba mintiendo al otro, era la conexión que se había creado tras casi veinte años de convivencia. Días como esos se hacían comunes, aunque sabía que su madre podía leerlo tan bien como él a ella...

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de Karan nunca franqueaba, no importaba lo triste que estuviera, estando frente a cualquier persona ella seguía sonriendo, como la última luz de esperanza que puedes encontrar en tu camino. Y Sion envidiaba eso de su madre, porque a pesar de no querer preocupar a nadie, sabe que al final del día Rikiga le lanzará una mirada preocupada e Inukashi un par de bromas sarcásticas solo para subirle el animo. Los atesora en su corazón herido, y se promete a sí mismo que la llegada de _aquel hombre_ ya no le afectará más...

Aún así, no evita sentir un ligero dolor de pecho al escuchar de boca de Karan lo insistente que se vuelve aquella persona por verle. Y no es que lo odie, no es que le guarde rencor o algún sentimiento negativo, solo que... ese hombre no era más que un desconocido para él.

 _¿...Y porqué viene justo ahora? ¿Por qué...?_

Llega a la ventana, aquella que cambió su vida por completo hace ocho años, la que dio lugar a su primer encuentro con Nezumi. La abrió, de par en par, al igual que en ese momento. El viento de la noche soplaba con una lenta brisa, acariciándole la cara. Cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió, las estrellas eran brillantes en el lienzo negro que cubría el cielo.

Es tranquilo, todo está en paz, viendo el horizonte nota, no sin cierto orgullo, los restos caídos del muro que separaba No.6 con el resto del mundo. Era difícil de creer el cambio que ha habido durante esos años. Con cierta nostalgia, voltea la mirada al cielo.

 _¿Qué haces Nezumi? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tú también piensas en mí...?_

Se pregunta en pensamientos para después sonreír tristemente, baja la mirada sabiendo la respuesta. _Sí tienes tiempo de pensar en otros preocúpate mejor en como sobrevivir tu mismo_. Esas palabras habían salido de la boca de la rata hace tiempo, aún así las tenía fresca en su memoria. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, sin perder de vista la ventana.

 _Esta ventana permanecerá siempre abierta, para el día en que decidas volver._

Se detuvo antes de tropezar con el escritorio, recordando el día en que Nezumi y él derribaron el muro, " _quiero ver lo que Sion puede llegar a ser. Quiero ver lo que va a construir sobre las ruinas de No.6_ ", fueron las palabras que le dijo la rata a Elyurias, le había encomendado todo a él, poniéndole una gran carga en los hombros para seguir adelante.

Caminando por un sendero diferente al de Nezumi.

Completamente solo.

Una gota de agua salada trazó un fino camino por su mejilla, terminando en su barbilla. Él podía cumplir esa encomienda, todo solo para mostrarle a Nezumi de lo que era capaz, que no era débil y podía sentirse orgulloso de él, que no importaba el miedo que este le tuviera, los sentimientos por él lo mantendrían tan humano como cuando lo conoció.

Se propuso lograrlo, esperar por el día en que Nezumi regresara para mostrarle el cambio al que sometió a la ciudad, sin someterse a él mismo a otro.

 _Pero dolía, demasiado... y todo se tornaba peor con la llegada de aquella persona._

Ese es el momento en que se deja caer de rodillas, para después abrazarse a sí mismo. Aun si piensa que puede ser fuerte por el recuerdo de Nezumi, todos tenían un límite y Sion comenzó a sentir el suyo. ― _Nezumi, ¿Es que no dijiste que cuando uno estaba en problemas el otro siempre estaba ahí?_ ― Otra traviesa lágrima cayó de sus ojos, se había prometido no llorar, pero todo lo sucedido ya estaba sobrepasándolo, y era inevitable, ― _¿Donde estas?_ ―.

 _Me has dejado solo..._

Se muerde el labio inferior, intentando reprimir las gotas de agua salada que sus ojos no dejan de producir. No llora por su desconocido progenitor, no se las merece, llora porque esta vez se ha convencido de que Nezumi es un espíritu libre al cual nunca podrá atrapar, aún si no nota desagrado alguno de parte del otro cuando juega con él al gato y al ratón.

Más que una rata, Sion le da la razón a Inukashi al pensar que Nezumi es parecido al viento etéreo. Esa pequeña ventisca capaz de llevarse tu alma y que es imposible atrapar con tus propias manos. Impredecible y vagabundo. Arrancando los pétalos de la _flor de aster*_ y huyendo sin que la pequeña planta lo pueda seguir.

― Este no es tu límite, Sion ― La voz de la rata, traída por el viento, acarició a su oído.

― ¡¿Qué sabes tú?! ― Gritó, levantándose, se giró hacia el escritorio y tiró todo al piso.

 _― No te vez muy contento con mi regreso ― Había dicho su padre cuando lo vio por primera vez, de la nada había llegado a Chromos, a la casa donde creció con su madre. ― ¿Qué dice el trabajo? ¿Necesitas ayuda? ― Había dicho una tarde en que se encontraron en el café de Karan, su madre no le pudo negar la entrada pues después de todo era una local libre. ― Escuché que hay oro en las cavernas bajo tierra en No.6 ― Anunció un día que fue a verlo a su trabajo._ Por más que Sion se negaba a él, cada día era más insoportable... y había escuchado por ahí que el hombre estaba alistando personas para buscar el tesoro bajo No.6, si esto era cierto... Su padre podría ocasionar, en el peor de los casos, un golpe de estado.

Y Sion seguía luchando por no caer.

― Sion ― El murmullo volvió a llegar hasta él. Fue en ese momento que volteó la mirada hacia la ventana. Ahí se reflejaba la sombra de un hombre alto, apenas algunos centímetros más que él, el cabello atado se veía más largo, pero los ojos grises seguían siendo los mismos, era él... Nezumi.

― ¿Qué haces aquí? ― Preguntó el albino, Nezumi sonrió de forma ladina, hace algunos minutos la cara de Sion dejaba ver su frustración, él no iba a preguntar pero podía asegurar que _ese hombre_ ya se había movilizado. Se adentró a la habitación bajo la mirada del más bajo, y cuando llegó justo frente a él, su mano viajo a esa mejillas donde se dibujaba la serpiente que enrollaba todo su cuerpo.

Los ojos de Sion mostraban un poco de enojo, como si quisiera reprocharle por esos otros cuatro años lejos de él, esperando que no se volviera una costumbre. Sin embargo, también se mostraba esa felicidad de volver a verlo, y pareciera a punto de saltar encima de él... aún se preguntaba porqué no lo había hecho ya.

― Te extrañe mucho ― La voz de Nezumi fue suave al pronunciar tales palabras.

Fue ahí cuando Sion reaccionó por fin, y lo abrazó con miedo de que no fuera real.

Estaba ahí, con él, juntos. De un momento a otro su padre ya no importaba, el tiempo se había detenido en el instante en que sintió las manos de Nezumi en su espalda.

Por primera vez, en esos últimos meses, sintió tranquilidad.

 _Se sintió completo._

Y es que con Nezumi ahí, sabía que podía encontrar esa fuerza perdida para seguir adelante.

* * *

 _―_ _[...] Sion...Tú naciste dentro de esas paredes, y yo he estado viviendo fuera de ellas. Esa es la realidad y no podemos evitarla. Nadie puede cambiar este hecho. Pero cuando el otro está a punto de caer, le tendemos nuestra mano sin pensarlo e intentamos apoyarle. No podemos evitarlo. Le damos agua. Intentamos protegerle. Esa es otra verdad sobre nosotros ―._

 _(Nezumi, capitulo 29)_

* * *

 ***El nombre de _Sion_ significa _Flor de aster_.**

* * *

 **Notas de Eclipse:** Lo que quería yo era retratar un reencuentro basado en lo que se nos cuenta en beyond. Pero me fue un poco difícil, por Sion y todas las facetas que se nos muestran, como era de esperar de un yandere xD Es decir... por una parte es sentimental, pero también se nos muestra serio muchas veces y con la determinación de sacar No.6 adelante. Pero también está el hecho de que hizo a Nezumi algo así como su columna emocional, no es que dependa de él, sino que él mismo en la novela dijo (O más bien lo pensó para sí mismo) que se había enamorado de Nezumi y eso lo hacía humano, que le había robado su corazón cuando era humano y lo seguirá siendo mientras siga con él. Pero en Beyond Sion se muestra un poco inhumano dando la sentencia de encarcelar al tío de Lili y comienza a dudar de si podrá cumplir su promesa con Nezumi.

Y como siempre, se me ocurrió esto gracias a una frase de la novela, esa que escribí al final. Hay tantas frases en No.6 que me roban el corazón, esta fue solo una de ellas. Hasta antes de comenzar con este fic (El año pasado xD) no había pensado propiamente en un reencuentro para estos dos, al final salió lo que leyeron xD Lamento mucho si encuentran a Sion OoC, al igual que cualquier falta de ortografía.

¿Les ha gustado? :) te todo corazón espero que sí n.n


End file.
